


A.W.A.R.E.

by Waifuwifi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Tsundere Youngjae, daejae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifuwifi/pseuds/Waifuwifi
Summary: Youngjae feels lonely in the new apartment and he's going crazy.





	1. Prelude

Youngjae was in a bad mood.  
  
It had been almost a month since they had finished moving to the new apartment. It had taken more time than usual, because of the tightness of his schedule. The recording of the MV, shows, programs, presentations, fan meetings, etc, had occupied them practically 24/7 of these last weeks, counting on that there were only three people taking care of assembling furniture, painting, and cleaning all the apartment, which was not precisely small.  
  
The new apartment was nice and spacious, but ... Yongguk had for months already decided to go live alone, which no one caught by surprise, given his super quiet and lonely personality.  
Soon, Zelo also announced his intention to return to his parents house for a season.  
Up there, everything was more or less fine.  
It wasn't so good when Daehyun also moved alone to his new private apartment.  
  
This left Himchan, Jong Up and Youngjae sharing a flat relatively close to their company's building.  
And there were many things that put Youngjae in a bad mood.  
  
Himchan and Jong Up could look like serious people at first, but when you knew them for so long you knew that when they got together, all was LIE.  
Himchan didn't need much to unleash his madness (a beer was enough, for example).  
And the weird things that Jong Up did from time to time didn't help either (like sleepwalking almost naked around the apartment some early mornings).  
If you wanted to put everything together in a mixer: Many nights when they went out to dinner or to drink and came back at dawn, chaos broke out in the apartment and in V Live.  
And when one of the two wen't to _sleep_ in the other's room, Youngjae then asked himself an existential question: Why had not he gone to live alone, too?  
  
The answer was simple: Feeling alone put him in a bad mood.  
  
But what had made him feel worse in a few weeks was to realize a reality he had never wanted to admit: He missed the Daehyun presence.  
  
Members from time to time made visits to the new apartment, and it didn't seem that the atmosphere between the group had changed at all, but Youngjae could not help but feel an empty space inside him.  
  
Daehyun was his best friend in the group. And their friendship went beyond work. He was the person who best understood Youngjae's mood (and bad mood). He managed so easily to raise his spirits, to turn an anger into laughter.  
Sometimes, he thought Dae had the superpower to read his mind. Many times, it seemed that with just a glance he could get an idea of anything that happened in Jae's head, then it was useless to act and pretend. Dae knew his true personality.  
  
Daehyun was also a annoyance sometimes, everything had to be said. He ate the food of others and sometimes it seemed that his greatest hobby was making him mad.  
  
Not only was that attention that Dae always lent him and that now he missed so much what was driving Youngjae crazy.  
  
Daehyun's _lips_.  
  
Daehyun, always smiling warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!  
> I hope you find interesting this short introduction to the history.


	2. Liar

'' _Oppa, oppa_ ''   
Youngjae looked at the ceiling rolling his eyes trying to rescue his arm from the claws of Daehyun while Himchan, Yongguk and Zelo were dying of laughter on the sofa next to him.  
  
''Pfff... Yo...Youngjae _oppaaaaa_ '' Daehyun had lost the seriousness long time ago. He no longer bothered to hide the laughter as he annoyed Youngjae moving him from one side to another with one hand and with the other tried to eat a piece of pizza.  
  
That night, the whole group met in the apartment to celebrate a _night of bender, pizza and beer_ after leaving the agency, since the building could be reached after a not very long walk, and they had free the next day.   
And of course the night couldn't arrive at dawn normally if they didn't end up playing some stupid table game with bets in between which Youngjae always fail.  
  
He didn't remember at what point it seemed a good idea to agree to partner with Daehyun at the time of playing: The couple who lost had to call each other a stupid nickname for several hours decided by the winning couple.   
Of course, Himchan and Jongup won. And the nickname couldn't have been chosen with less malice, in Youngjae's opinion.  
  
''Let me go, now! Stop! Dae!!!" he shouted already deranged trying to get up.  
  
"No, no, no." said Himchan, after giving his beer another drink. ''You already know the game's rules.''  
  
Youngjae looked at Daehyun's face, which looked at him with puppy eyes like his master is about to take him for a walk.  
  
''Let go of me, o... _oppa_.'' He felt his own face turning fully red as Daehyun gave a little squeak of satisfaction and rubbed his face with emotion on his arm while the rest laughed aloud.  
  
''Aish!'' Youngjae abruptly got up from the sofa, finally freeing herself from Dae, and went to sit on the sofa where Jongup had spent a long time in silence into another space-time plane because of the beer.   
  
''Well. We're leaving now, before we end up having a passing out story like Jonguppie.'' Yongguk and Zelo got up from the sofa after a long time.  
  
''You can stay the night if you want, the sofa opens like a bed and something tells me that there will be a free room today'' suggested Himchan, trying to wake up Jongup without much success.  
  
''Don't worry, hyung. We'll ask for a taxi. Thanks anyway.'' Zelo finished buttoning his jacket, and everyone said goodbye before leaving the apartment.  
  
''And you, what are you going to do''. Youngjae inquired, looking in Daehyun's direction, who looked at him smiling and then silently formulated with his lips what Jae thought he understood as an _oppa_. ''The game has been over for a while now, idiot.'' And he threw a cushion to his face.  
  
''I'll stay. I will use the sofa tonight''   
  
''And who has made that decision?!''  
  
'' _Shhhhh!_ '' Himchan gave them an accusatory look, carrying Jongup in his arms to his own room, and he closed the door once they were _both_ inside, leaving the discussion in the hands of Youngjae and Daehyun, alone in the lounge.   
They both were left with a blanck mind for a while, looking at the door of the recently closed room, where a very chirpy sign could be read in which one could read "HIMCHAN" with fluorescent fuchsia letters.  
  
After a few moments, Daehyun turned to Youngjae and gave him a catlike smile, running his tongue over his _lips_.   
  
''Goodnight''.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The storm woke him in the middle of the night.   
Startled, from the shock of the thunder that had just been heard, he jumped out of bed.  
  
''Aish...'' still stunned, he grabbed his head with his hands. The next morning he would have a hangover. He decided to go cool his face to try to clear himself a bit and try to continue sleeping later. He fumbled for his shoes, lighting the floor with his mobile phone without much success, so he finally came out of his room barefoot.  
  
When he arrived at the living room, he had the fright of his life. There was a shadow sitting on the couch with his face illuminated.  
  
He put his hand to his chest, when suddenly his mobile phone vibrated and he saw the message of Dae: _Are you awake?_  
  
Fuck, he had just remembered that Dae was spending the night on the sofa. The vibration of the phone must have alerted Daehyun to his presence, because he lifted his face from the screen of his own phone and looked in his direction.  
  
  
''Oh. I had just sent you a message" he whispered, gesturing with his mobile phone in his hand.  
  
''Aham.'' Youngjae crossed the room. You could hear the rain falling outside the building.   
  
''Youngjae-ah, there's a storm! I can't sleeeeeep''   
  
He completely ignored him as he made his way to the bathroom, when in the darkness he felt a warm hand pulling his arm hard.  
  
''Youngjae.'' Daehyun whispered. ''You are _avoiding_ me?''   
Damn Daehyun. Always fucking right.   
  
''I've _missed you_.''  
  
''So if that's true, why did you left?'' He surprised himself answering that, perhaps with too high voice, looking at the ground.  
  
At that moment there was a silence between the two, in the darkness. Youngjae could feel the cold contrast of the barefoot floor with the heat of Daehyun's hand still holding his arm.  
A thunder interrupted, announcing that the rain was beginning to fall harder outside.  
  
''Youngjae.'' Daehyun said his name again in that serious voice tone. ''You _miss me_?''  
  
'' _No_.'' He lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae's tsundere attitude never helps so much.  
> Daehyun is a happy-puppy person but his serious side will soon be discovered!  
> I'm sorry if something isn't understood very well, English is not my first language.  
> I'm already working on the next chapter, feel free to comment or give any suggestion or advice :3  
> I hope you like it ♡


	3. Cold

''Do you miss me? '' He repeated.

Youngjae finally looked into Dae's eyes, who was examining him lurking, and he felt a pain growing inside his chest and rising to his throat, preventig him from answering. _Why? Why did he always get to read him like that?_

'' You can't fool me, and you are aware of it.''

After saying this, Daehyun stretched out his arm and led him back through the room to the door of Youngjae's room, he didn't do it so forcefully but the younger didn't resist either. The knot in his throat grew stronger as he felt the world fall with the same force as the storm.

Daehyun closed the door behind them carefully. He switched on the light and then he gently pulled Youngjae towards and hugged him. Youngjae holded instinctively to Daehyun's warmth, and he knew that night it was absurd to keep lying.

''Why don't you ever say what you really want to say? '' They were so close that Youngjae could feel his lips move as he spoke.

''Because there's something I can't demostrate with words.'' He managed to say with a thin voice.

''Then, let's be something we're meant to say.''

Daehyun caught Youngjae's jaw with one hand so he could tilt his head and kiss him. He brought his lips to the other's without hesitating, pressing, and Youngjae felt that the way of fitting the pieces of the puzzle weren't pretend.  
His mind and the hole in his chest ran a thousand times per hour and he were still confused, but God, how he loved Dae's lips.

Daehyun didn't kiss him too slow or too fast, and Youngjae breathed slowly against his lips. The cold of his feet on the floor didn't matter anymore.  
Daehyun's fingers slid gently down the back of the other, raising goosebumps.  
Youngjae returned the kisses, and Daehyun took that as a signal to continue.  
His fingers were rolling around Daehyun's arms, and he was suddenly aware that he was being dragged slowly towards the edge of the bed. Daehyun's tongue slowly made its way to his own, tracing small circles at a pace they could both follow, stealing a small noise from Youngjae's throat.

When Dae's thighs met the mattress, he rested his free hand against the back of Youngjae's neck, pulling him until he straddled in his lap.

''Youngjae'' he purrs, leaving room to breathe. Youngjae trembled in his lap as he heard him say his name like that, feeling the heat swirling in his stomach.

''Your ears are red'' laughed Daehyun, rolling one hand down the other's neck, biting his bottom lip, still red and numb from the previous kiss.

''Shut up. Stop trying to embarrass me- _uhm_..." He let out a small moan when Daehyun pulled him closer and pressed his lips against his again.

This time the kiss was deep, more clumsy, more wet and harder than before. Daehyun's hand begans to climb and rub circles firmly softly arround Youngjae's thigh, who was being dragged, feeling like falling. He clutched his fingernails to Daehyun's neck, who shuddered and let out a sigh between their lips. He didn't know what he was doing or why on earth they ended up like that, but he didn't care anymore at this point, _fuck it all_.

''God. Youngjae-ah." The older stepped aside for a second to remove his shirt, throwing it to the side of the bed, and then he attacked the other's throat with his lips.

Youngjae made a drowned sound when Daehyun started kissing and biting that sensitive spot, making him melt. The long and beautiful fingers of his free hand began to move slowly, exploring under the shirt of Youngjae, by the extension of his chest, and the other hand had already gone up enough by the thigh to grip his hips firmly, pushing it towards his own leg which was located between Youngjae's thighs.

''Youngjae...''

''Dae... please, don't say my name like _that_. ''

'' _Youngjae_.''

Youngjae was panting involuntarily, clutching Daehyun's bare back and disheveled hair, with his neck covered in saliva and trying to ignore the beating between his legs. He never thought that his voice could make such noises in his life.  
Suddenly Daehyun pushed his hips further against his own, and Youngjae discovered that Daehyun was also hard. Without realizing the hips of both had formed an increasingly intense rhythm.

''Dae. Dae..''

Daehyun's eyes burned Youngjae's skin, who began to move his own hips against the thigh of the other insistently.

''Shit, oh fuck...''

Daehyun's hand slid down to feel Youngjae through his pajama pants.

''Ah- Dae...''

Without thinking twice, Daehyun rolled both of them, pressing Youngjae back to the mattress on the bed, and without warning, his impatient fingers probed into the inside of his pants and underwear and closed around the outline of Youngjae, stealing an exalation from his mouth.

''W-what... what are you doing? Oh shit... this is stupid... _Uh_ -''

''Youngjae... '' Daehyun's palm kept moving, rolling down its length and making him exhale a moan. Each movement made Youngjae shudder.

''Dae'' Youngjae clutched again Daehyun's back, writhing. ''Aaaah, Dae- please... no, I can't-''

''You look so fucking good that I could die right now and I wouldn't give a fuck.''  
The room had never been so warm.

Youngjae saw himself full moaning on Daehyun's shoulder as Daehyun traced an increasingly insistent rhythm with his hand, causing Youngjae's thighs to tighten and convulse as he felt the heat pummeling him in the stomach.

''Dae, wait, stop... I'm- I'm close...''

''It's okay. Jae...''

It didn't take much longer to leak over Daehyun's hand, arching his back and closing his eyes, keeping all his dreams in the air.

A few moments later, Daehyun retreated a little, still breathing heavily, looking for his shirt tangled in the blankets between the sheets of the bed.  
When he finally found it, he wiped his hand from Youngjae's remains and threw it on the ground without much interest.

Outside, the storm was falling more and more, and little by little the cold atmosphere was beginning to be felt. Youngjae was breathing raggedly on the bed, covering her face with his hands.

''Dae.''

''Hmm?''

''You're an Idiot.''

''And you are a liar.''

Daehyun smiled warmly and grabbed Youngjae's wrists and gently removed them so he could see his face completely red and overwhelmed. He smiled even more and brought his lips together softly, setting a gentle rhythm, allowing him to recover the air.

''Remind me to burn that shirt tomorrow.'' Youngjae cursed when they parted from the kiss, still blushed.

Daehyun let out a funny laugh as he turned off the light and threw the duvet over them.

Although keeping Daehyun's lips close, the cold didn't matter anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my mind has gone a little far with this chapter... Hum, anyway I hope you liked it xD I think it's even a good ending to finish the story, but I think I'll continue writing more about them hehehe  
> Hope it hasn't lost a lot of quality because of my bad English.  
> And of course, I accept request or suggestions!


End file.
